The Dance
by XxAshvampprincessxX
Summary: An AidoXYori fanfic Yuuki and Yori have been invited to a Christmas Eve Ball. While there, Yori dances with Aido Hanabusa. But what happens when he breaks her heart and a bunch of Level E vampires attack? Can these two stand eachother in a cottage? ALONE
1. The Dress

The Dance

Chapter 1

The Dress

"Are you sure I am allowed to go Yuuki-chan?" Yori asked her best friend. It was Christmas Eve, and Yuuki and Kaname had been invited to a grand ball that Takuma Ichijo's family was hosting. "Of course!" Yuuki said cheerfully, "You are my best friend, and I will not leave you at Cross Academy alone for Christmas Yori-chan!" Yuuki protested. Yori's parents had been busy on a business trip all week, and were unable to collect Yuuki for Christmas break.

"Okay Yuuki-chan!" Yori agreed finally with a bright smile on her face. Yuuki was practically jumping up and down with excitement. _Finally! A friend coming with me to a ball! _Yuuki thought to herself. Immediately Yuuki rushed through her closet looking for an outfit for both of them. "Here," Yuuki tossed her a long and thin dark pink dress, "try it on."

Obeying her best friend, Yori quickly stripped herself of her clothing and pulled up the beautiful silk dress. It was a little tight, but when Yori looked into the mirror, she concluded that she did look sexy. "You look beautiful in that dress Yori-chan!" Yuuki said cheerfully. Yori smiled slightly, "Thank you Yuuki-chan, but I don't think it suits me. Do you have any other dresses?" "Yes!" Yuuki replied, "Many! Thanks to Kaname-kun!"

The two girls continued to try on dresses. Yuuki finally settled on an elegant black dress, with silver designs on it. With much persuasion from Yori, Yuuki chose to wear a black pair of heels with it, along with a necklace. The chain was a polished gold, and on the end hung a blood red rose. "It was a gift from Kaname-kun." She had explained to Yori. After trying on several dresses, Yori finally came to a conclusion that she could not find one that suited her.

"I think I may have JUST the thing," Yuuki said, "wait right here." Yuuki then disappeared outside the door. A few minutes later she came back with a long rectangular white box in her hands. "What is that Yuuki-chan?" Yori asked out of curiosity. Yuuki lifted the lid off the box delicately, and removed the white tissue paper to reveal a beautiful white gown.

Yori gasped in surprise. "Yuuki-chan! I can't wear this!" Yuuki only chuckled slightly, "Don't worry Yori-chan. I have many more dresses. Kaname-kun made sure that I would have a variety of choices for our wedding day!" Yori could only smile at her best friend. Kaname was a well suited man for her best friend.

"Arigato Yuuki-chan." Yori said her thanks and left to try the dress on.

* * *

**Ok so what did ya think? Please Leave a review! They make me really happy! ^.^**

**Oh and btw the outfits and stuff will be posted on my profile ;)**


	2. The Ball and Attacked

Chapter 2

The Ball and Attacked

The two girls-Yori and Yuuki-were sitting in the back of the long black limousine that Kaname-kun had been so generous to supply as means of transportation. Yori tightened her grip on her shawl and looked down at her feet which now wore a white pair of heels. "What is wrong Yori-chan?" Yuuki asked her best friend, "You seem nervous. Why?"

Yori let out a shaky sigh, "What will they think of us? They are vampires and we are human. And what's worse-they are all aristocrats!" Yori whispered. Yuuki only laughed, "Don't worry Yori-chan! I have been to other balls before. They shouldn't treat you any worse than they treat me." "How bad do they treat you though Yuuki-chan?" Yori questioned. Yuuki seemed to think for a moment, "Not quite as equals, but better than their next meal." Yori gulped loudly and looked down at her feet. Yuuki combed her fingers through her curled and now long-dark brown hair, and traced her finger over her red-painted lips.

The limousine came to a stop and the door was open in a flash. Yuuki stepped out first, and Yori soon followed. Yori's eyes widened at the sight before her. The mansion was ENORMOUS! It was completely made of marble, the walls were perfectly white, and the glass windows were spotless. "Come on Yori-chan!" Yuuki called to her and she immediately came out of her trance and ran to catch up with Yuuki.

The grand doors of the mansion slid open and Yori's eyes widened again in surprise. Dozens of people were gracefully dancing to the music on the white and smooth floor. A butler came behind both Yori and Yuuki and took their shawls off gently and carefully.

Yori's eyes then traveled around the room. The walls were both white and a shade of pink that Yori had never seen before. Designs big and small were carved into the smooth and spotless stone. But what astonished her most was the staircase. The balcony was white-matching the walls and the floors-and had a golden railing attached to it. The stairs had the same golden railing, and the steps were shaped into half a circle instead of the normal box-shape that Yori was used to. The entire southern wall was made of pure glass, the beautiful sunset shining through it.

Yori was so mesmerized by the beauty of the room, that she almost didn't notice when someone tapped her on the shoulder. Yori spun around, her heart accelerating in the process. But once she saw who it was, Yori calmed herself immediately. "Ichijo-sama!" Yori curtsied immediately, causing Ichijo to chuckle. He held up a hand, "Please, call me Takuma." Yori smiled, "As you wish Takuma-kun." Takuma extended his hand out to her, "May I have this dance?" "Yes," Yori replied, and placed her hand into his.

_His skin is surprisingly warm.._Yori mused, _I thought it would have been cold to the touch._ Takuma led Yori to the middle of the dance floor, where he placed his hands gently on her waist. Yori then placed her hands on his shoulders and they gently began to dance to the music.

Meanwhile…

Hanabusa, Aido was casually leaning against one of the large columns in the ball room, gladly drinking from a wine glass filled with blood. _O+…my favorite_. Aido thought to himself as he took another sip. His eyes wandered around the room until he spotted something that nearly made him choke on the blood he was drinking.

_I-Is that-Yori?_ Sure enough, Aido saw the girl dancing gracefully with Takuma, in the most beautiful dress he had ever seen. The dress was pure white, and it draped down to the ground, covering her feet. But as she moved, Aido could see that her shoes were also white, with diamonds in the shape of a butterfly on each end of the shoe. Aido's eyes draped upwards to see that Yori's dress was sleeveless, showing off her slightly tan chest. A beautiful diamond necklace hung around her neck, and as Aido looked up to her face his heart nearly stopped.

Yori's face had barely any trace of makeup, and yet in Aido's opinion she was very beautiful for a human. Yori's tan skin was untouched, except for the silver glitter that was on her eye lids, matching the slight silver glitter on her dress. Her lips had a light shade of pink lip gloss, and her short light brown hair hand been brushed and had more volume to it. Yori's brown eyes looked up into Takuma's and she smiled, showing her straight white teeth.

Aido set down his glass of blood and watched the human girl with curiosity. _Why do I find this girl interesting? She's nothing but a human!_ But yet Aido did have an answer to that. Yori was different from the girls he had met-both vampires and humans. The vampire women he had been used to were always self centered and vain. But not Yori. From what Aido knew, Yori was a kind hearted person, and she cared more for the benefits of others than of herself. The human girls Aido had known-were always crawling at his feet, practically worshiping him. Yori was the exact opposite. She would try to avoid him as much as possible, and whenever Aido would try to use any sort of flirtation, Yori only looked away and ignored him.

The music stopped and Yori and Takuma separated from each other. He bowed while she curtsied and Takuma left to find another partner. Yori smiled to herself and walked over towards the snack table. _This is your chance Aido! Make your move!_ Aido smiled cockily to himself before he began walking towards the human girl.

…..

Yori had poured herself a glass of water, and was contentedly drinking when someone approached her from behind. Thinking it was Yuuki or Takuma, she turned around and smiled brightly. But her smile quickly turned into a frown when she realized who it was. "Aido-sempai?" Aido chuckled, "Who did you think I was?" Yori only shook her head. "May I have this dance?" Aido held out his hand for Yori to grasp.

Yori desperately did not want to dance with Hanabusa Aido, but then she remembered her mother's words. _"It is impolite to refuse a man's invitation to dance with you. Even though you may not want to dance with him, you still should. It is very polite." _Yori sighed and placed her hand in his. Aido led her to the dance floor, and a soft jazz song began to play. Aido lightly placed his hands on her hips, and Yori rested her hands on his shoulders.

Their bodies gently swayed to the music, and as Yori's eyes began to scan around the room, she spotted Yuuki dancing with Kaname in the far corner of the ballroom. Yuuki was gazing up into Kaname's eyes with such love and passion. A smile touched Yori's face as she saw her friend so happy. _I envy you Yuuki. I wish I had what you have. Love…_Yori looked down, a frown crossing her face.

"Is something wrong Yori?" Aido asked looking down at her. Yori knocked out of her trance and looked up at him. It was just then Yori noticed that he was a head taller than her…."I-I'm fine Aidou-sempai." "Hmph!" Aido retorted and continued to spin Yori around the room. Silence fell between the two, until Aido decided to break it.

"So Yori…." She looked up at him and nodded her head for him to continue. Aido smiled cockishly and he looked too happy for it to be real. "What's your blood type?" Yori's eyes widened and she continued to stare at him like an idiot. Yori's mouth opened and her eyes filled with anger. "What makes you think you have the right to ask me that question?" Aido's eyebrows lifted in surprise. "You're not like other girls." Yori only glared at him. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Aido only widened his eyes in surprise, "I didn't mean it to offend you! It's just-all the human girls I've met have been crawling at my feet. And when I ask them that question they always answer." Yori only stared at Aido and frowned. "I'm not answering that by the way. I hope you realize that." Aido frowned slightly but said nothing.

They continued to dance and Yori felt Aido slightly tug on her waist, inviting her to come closer. Yori wanted to refuse, but remembering her mother's teaching, she stepped closer to him. Yori was pressed up against his chest and the heat radiating off his body was surprisingly pleasant. Yori's arms locked around Aido's neck, and his hands moved to her back. Yori's head was pressed against his chest, and Aido rested his head on hers. _What is he doing? What's gotten into him?_ Yori felt Aido's chest vibrate as he laughed. "You are very quiet Yori. Is something wrong?"

Yori frowned, "It's nothing Aido-sempai." Yori's eyes drifted off towards Yuuki and Kaname. _The way they look at each other….it's pure love._ Yori frowned again and she could feel a tightness forming in her chest. "Yori?" Aido asked. "Huh?" Yori was immediately brought out of her trance and she gazed up into Aido's eyes. It seemed that whenever she looked into them she would get lost… "Are you sure everything is alright?"

"Hai," Yori glanced outside. The sky was becoming dark, and as Yori looked around, she noticed all of the vampire's eyes were turning red, with the darkness that was filling the ballroom. Yori looked back at Aido, only to see that his eyes were red as well. "will you excuse me for a moment Aido-sempai?" Yori curtsied slightly, and Aido bowed to her in recognition. Yori swiftly moved off the dance floor, and quietly slid out the doors of the ballroom.

The moment Yori stepped outside, she was surrounded by beautiful gardens. Lights decorated the outside mansion, and fireflies flew around the lovely rose bushes. Yori laughed in contentment and twirled around, the light embracing her warmly. But in her time of celebration, she heard the sound of footsteps hitting the ground, followed by evil laughter. Yori quickly turned around only to see a tall man with red eyes staring back at her.

"What do you want?" Yori's voice did not waver, but her heart was racing in her chest. For once in her life..she was truly afraid. The man only chuckled again and began to walk towards her. _Damn it! I don't have anything I can defend myself with! _Yori's thoughts screamed at her. She took several steps back and tripped over her own feet onto the ground. "Now, now," the man said in a smooth voice, "I'm not going to hurt you." Yori noticed that his red eyes said otherwise.

Yori quickly stood up and looked for anything to defend herself with. But suddenly hands were at her throat. Yori thrashed in his grasp and desperately tried to scream. The tall man leaned towards her neck and Yori could feel his breath on her ear. "If you're quiet I'll make this quick for you." The vampire growled into her ear. Yori shuddered and without thinking, quickly kicked her knee upwards. The vampire fell to the ground, clutching his private area. Yori took off running into the trees behind the house, and not long afterwards did she feel that she was being followed.

Suddenly something scraped into her back, ripping through the lovely white fabric of her dress. Yori fell to the ground and screamed in agony. Reflexively Yori's hand moved to the back of her dress and when she pulled her hand back, she saw that her hand was covered in blood. Yori felt like she couldn't move as the vampire approached her with hungry eyes. Yori scrambled back quickly and felt her back hit a tree. Yori winced in pain from the impact but otherwise did nothing. Yori braced herself for the pain that was to come. So, she took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

Meanwhile…

Aido was pacing back and forth in the corner of the ballroom. _Damn it Hanabusa! You blew it with her! You got her really pissed off! Damn, damn, damn! _Aido was busy beating himself up when suddenly, a scream drifted to his sensitive ears. _That's Yori's scream! I'm sure of it! _Without thinking Aido rushed out into the night, following Yori's scent. Along the way, he also picked up the scent of a vampire. Aido's eyes changed from blue to red with anger, and he drove his legs on further.

The scent of blood was in the air, and he knew it was Yori's. Ahead, he could see the vampire positioned over Yori, ready to attack. Without hesitation, Aido raced over to the vampire and drove his hand through the vampire's chest. The creature's body tensed up, and shook before falling to the ground-dead. Aido's attention then turned towards Yori. Her eyes were tightly shut, and her hands were gripping the grass for dear life.

Aido's eyes changed back to their electric blue color and he kneeled down beside Yori quickly. The smell of her blood was intoxicating, and Aido tried to ignore the hunger rising inside him. "Yori." Aido said shaking her shoulder. The girl's eyes shot open and she looked around in alarm. "A-Aido-sempai? W-What happened?" Yori chaffed her hands against her arms and shivered. "You're cold," Aido quickly slipped off his jacket and ignoring Yori's protests, placed it over her shoulders.

Yori smiled. "Arigato Aido-sempai." Yori clutched the jacket tightly around herself and she found herself gazing down at her dress. The entire back had been torn up, and parts of the white dress were stained with crimson blood. Aido held out his hand, and Yori grasped it tightly. Aido lifted her off the ground with no difficulty, and he saw Yori wince as she stood up. "Are you alright?" He asked her in concern. Yori groaned and nearly fell back onto the ground. But Aido's arms caught her before she touched the ground, and with one lithe movement, he lifted her into his arms.

"A-Aido-sempai!" Yori said in surprise. "What are you doing?" "Shh!" Aido rebuked her and Yori shut her mouth. "You are in no condition to walk," Aido explained, "and you need to rest." Aido began walking into the woods, and Yori wondered where they were going. Soon the silence became too much and she had to say something.

"Aido-sempai?" She asked after a few minutes of endless silence. "What is it?" He spit out. Yori flinched and frowned, "Where are we going?" Aido glanced down at her for a brief second and then looked ahead. "We're going to a place of refuge-a place Kaname-sama built for Yuuki. The place is a secure place-where no hungry vampires will be able to reach you."

Yori nodded in understanding and silence fell between the two once more. Yori eyed the way Aido was breathing. It was very shallow, and every once in a while his chest would tighten. And Yori could swear she saw his eyes flash red every once in a while. "Sorry…" Yori whispered after a few moments of silence. Aido's eyebrow lifted up in surprise and he almost seemed angry. "Sorry? For what?" Yori frowned, "I'm sorry…this must be difficult for you. My body is drenched in blood, and you're a vampire so…I'm sorry." "Hn." Was the only thing Aido said. But then a moment later he began to speak again.

"You're human. It is only natural for your body to bleed when you are injured. You're frail human body also takes a long time to heal. So do not apologize." Yori nodded her head in understanding and suddenly Aido stopped.

"We're here."


	3. The Cottage

Chapter 3

The Cottage

The sight before Yori shocked her. The cottage was quite large, with two stories, and a grand window on the southern wall of the upper story. "Wow." Yori marveled. Her eyes looked over the large cottage curiously. Aido walked forward towards the door and gently set Yori on the ground. She was able to stand, but after Aido opened the door, he took her into his arms once again and carried her inside.

The living room was slightly spacious. The floor was made of wood, and all the walls were painted white. A large white stone fireplace was on the south wall, with a plasma TV mounted above it. A 3 cushion-tan couch sat a few feet in front of it, along with a black coffee table only about a foot in front of the couch. Also, a large bookcase dominated the west wall, along with a tall gray lamp.

Aido gently set her down on the couch, and Yori found herself drifting into sleep. "A-Aido-sempai?" Yori said weakly. "Shhh," He whispered, "you need to rest." Yori nodded and yawned, drifting off into unconsciousness.

…..

The next time Yori awoke, she found herself lying down in a bed, face down. The next thing she noticed was that she was naked. Yori squeaked lightly and turned over only to feel a sharp tightness in her back. Yori hissed in pain and fell to her previous position. She reached her hand to touch her back, only to feel bandages instead of skin. _Oh that's right! _Yori thought, _I was attacked last night, and Aido-sempai saved me.._Yori's eyes widened and she sat up, ignoring the tight pull in her back.

"A-Aido-sempai?" She whispered. Yori's eyes scanned around the dark room, but there was no reply. Starting to panic, Yori got out of the bed, and found a long white nightgown hanging over the footboard, along with a pair of white panties. Quickly, Yori slipped on the panties and then carefully pulled the nightgown over her head. The nightgown was spaghetti-strapped, was made from light pink silk, and stopped just above her knees.

Yori quickly rushed down the stairs and the sound of television quickly came to her ears. Yori then spotted Aido lying casually on the couch, watching television. Tears came to her eyes and she sniffed slightly. Hearing the noise, Aido's eyes flickered towards hers in the dark, and he sat up. "Yori?" He questioned, "Does your back hurt?"

Yori didn't answer, the tears were pouring down her face now, and without thinking it to though, she raced over towards him, wrapping her arms tightly around him. Tears were pouring down her face like waterfalls and Yori finally let the sobs break free. _Why am I crying? _Yori thought, _I haven't cried in over 4 years, and here I am crying in front of Aido-sempai! Uh! What is wrong with me? _Expecting Aido to push her away, Yori loosened her grip around him. But what surprised her most was that Aido-wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer to his body, cradling her head against his chest.

Yori made no protest to stop him, so she crawled onto his lap and clung tightly to his shirt, letting the sobs escape her body. "Yori.." Aido whispered softly, "why are you crying?" Yori continued to sob, and she only clutched onto Aido's shirt tighter. "I-I don't know." Yori said, her voice muffled by Aido's shirt. "You're lying," He stated, "please, tell me why you are crying." Aido rubbed her back softly with his hands, causing Yori to slightly calm down. It was silent between them and Aido sighed, not expecting to get an answer.

"Because I thought I was alone in the house-" Yori whispered and she pressed herself closer to the noble vampire, "and I thought-you left me-alone.." Yori's voice trailed off as more sobs emitted from her small frame. Aido's eyes widened in surprise and his muscles tightened. _This girl..this..human girl…was worried because of me? She cares about me?_

"Ah," Yori sighed and pulled away from him, "I'm sorry," Yori crawled off his lap to sit on the cushion beside him and looked into his eyes, offering Aido a sheepish smile, though he noticed it did not touch her eyes. Aido didn't know what to say, so he only nodded slightly and turned his attention back to the television in front of him.

"Aido-sempai?" Yori asked quietly. "What is it?" Aido's eyes did not leave the television in front of him, and Yori flinched slightly at his use of tone. "What time is it?" "Just after 6 a.m." Aido answered quickly. Yori's eyes widened in surprise. _6 a.m? How long was I asleep for? _"Aido-sempai?" "Yes?" "How long was I asleep for?" Aido seemed to think for a few seconds before answering. "Only about 4 hours." _No wonder I'm still tired!_

"Now if you don't mind," Aido said closing his eyes, "I'd like to go to sleep." He slightly nudged Yori and she immediately stood up. Aido stretched his body over the tan couch and reached for the flannel blanket that was draped over it. Swiftly, Aido pulled it over his body and rested his arm behind his head as he closed his eyes.

"You don't have to sleep on the couch!" Yori rebuked, "You can have the bed. I'll sleep on the couch." Yori reached for the blanket and pulled it off of the vampire's body. Aido glared at her, "No, you need the bed. YOU'RE injured, and you need the extra rest. I'll be fine on the couch." Aido pulled the blanket back over his body and closed his eyes once more.

"I'll be fine on the couch Aido-sempai. I've been in worse pain before, and I'm not just some weak human." Again, Yori pulled the blanket off of Aido, receiving another glare from him. "No, you have the bed!" "No you!" Yori answered back. They were both glaring at each other and Yori let out an irritated sigh.

Yori then went and sat down on the floor, leaning her back against the couch-the side Aido's head was on. "What are you doing?" Aido asked quite shocked. Yori snorted, "If you refuse to have the bed, then I won't have it either. I'll just sleep on the floor in here with you." Aido growled in irritation. _Man is she stubborn!_ "As I said before Yori, you are injured and you need to rest! In a bed would be the best treatment for you." Yori snorted again. "I refuse to sleep in that bed Aido-sempai! And I refuse to let you sleep on the couch!"

"Do you have to be so stubborn about it baka?" Aido complained. "Well do you have any better ideas?" Yori shouted at him. "No! Do you?" Aido shouted back in irritation. _This girl is really pushing my patience here…_Yori glared at him, but he could see blood rise to her cheeks in a blush. Yori quickly looked down, and fell silent. "So you DO have a better idea." Aido said smugly. "Yes," Yori whispered, "but you're not going to like it." "Try me," Aido said sarcastically. "Alright," Yori sighed and stood up.

"We could..umm….share..the bed.." Aido's eyes widened and he stood up. "Are you crazy?" "I told you, you weren't going to like it." Yori said quickly. "Do you have any idea what you just said?" Aido looked like he was on the verge of hyperventilating. Yori only looked at him surprised. "There's nothing really wrong with it..we won't be sleeping close to each other obviously, and no one is here to know about it."

Aido let out a sigh and ran his fingers through his hair. "Fine," He said at last, "BUT-you stay on your side of the bed!" "Hai Aido-sempai," Yori nodded her head and offered him a smile. Aido picked up the remote and turned the television off. Yori walked up the stairs first, and Aido followed soon afterwards.

Yori walked into the room, which was now slightly filled with light from the sunrise. Yori walked over to the right side of the bed-the side not facing the giant window, and pulled the covers off the bed. Aido walked over to the opposite side of the bed and gently pulled off the covers as well. Yori slid in first, and wrapped the covers tightly around herself. She felt the other side of the bed sink down and soon felt Aido's body heat spread throughout the bed.

Yori sighed in contentment and burrowed deeper into the warmth of the bed. "Goodnight Aido-sempai," Yori whispered and closed her eyes. "Goodnight Yori." He sighed, seeming to be annoyed. Within a few minutes slumber overtook the both of them, and they drifted into their dreams.


	4. Getting To Know You

**Phew! Sorry this took so long guys. I've been busy with homework and studying for exams. One week left of school and then hello summer! I'll have more time to update stories and come out with some new ones. Here's an idea of what will be coming this summer.**

**1. The FINAL 2 chapters of "My New Beginning: The Tale of Arashi No Taisho"-sorry it's taking so long :(**

**2. New chapters of "Everything Is Not What It Seems"**

**3. The last few chapters of "The Dance"- XD you guys are gonna love it!**

**4. New chapters of "The Tale of the Inu Youkai and The Little Girl"**

**5. Some new stories such as...**

**a. "The Vampire's Knight"-a crossover between Twilight and Vampire Knight where Bella is turned into a vampire and attends Cross Accademy XD**

**b. "No Ordinary Girl"-crossover between Twilight(New Moon) and H20: Just Add Water in which Bella is a mermaid!**

**c. Rin's Madness-a dark InuYasha story involving a grown up Rin. (I got the idea from Alice: Madness Returns XD)**

**So anyways, please enjoy this chapter and...I'm not sure when I'm gonna update next so...leave many wonderful reviews and feel free to PM me what ya think or of any stories you would suggest I write! :)**

* * *

Chapter 4

Getting To Know You

Yori awoke the next morning to feel that the pain in her back and worsened. She let out a groan of pain and turned over, to her left. It was then that Yori realized she was pressed against something warm, and there was a small warm breeze ruffling her hair. Groggily, she opened her eyes, only to see that Aido's face was right in front of her. The events of the previous night played through her head, and realization hit her like a wrecking ball.

Yori continued to stare into Aido's sleeping face. His lips were slightly parted, and his eyelashes cast small shadows across his face. _He looks so peaceful…almost…like a sleeping angel._ Yori then realized that the warm breeze was a matter of fact Aido's gentle breathing. Yori expected to feel angry or even violated, but all she could feel was a warmth in her heart.

Yori's eyes locked on Aido's blonde hair. It was spread out on the pillow, and Yori had the strange urge to run her fingers through it. Hesitantly, Yori reached out and gently stroked her fingers through his hair. _It's so soft…_Yori marveled at the texture. But when she looked back at Aido's face, his eyes were wide open, staring back at her.

Yori immediately retracted her hand and looked down. "S-Sorry Aido-sempai! Please forgive my actions-" Yori's eyes widened and she quickly looked away. Surprisingly, Aido rested a hand on her shoulder and turned her over to face him. _He's smiling at me?_ "A-Aido-sempai?" Yori whispered. "I don't mind-you know.." He whispered. Yori nodded and closed her eyes again. Aido did the same, and they both drifted into a light doze.

….

Yori awoke the next morning again to find herself in an even dirtier positing with Aido. Yori found out that her leg was completely wrapped around one of his, and her arms were locked around his neck, pulling him closer to her. Aido's head was resting in the crook of her neck, his warm breath tickling the skin there. "Aido-sempai." Yori whispered shaking his shoulder slightly. Aido groaned and his arms constricted tightly around her. Yori could feel Aido's breath on the nape of her neck, and feel his lips trailing up and down. Yori's eyes flickered to him. _He looks so peaceful…_

Then, Yori saw Aido's tongue slide out of his mouth, and he began licking up and down her neck as if he was…tasting her. When his tongue hit a sensitive spot Yori couldn't help but arch her back and her neck backwards. "A-Aido-sempai!" Yori whispered. Aido's eyes immediately snapped open and he groaned. "It was only a dream.." He complained. But then Aido's eyes widened as he realized the position he was in.

"I-I'm sorry Yori!" He said pulling away from her. Yori gave him a slight smile. "It's okay." Aido looked at her with wide eyes. "Did I?-" Yori knew what he was asking and she shook her head. "No, you just um…caressed my neck with your um…tongue." Aido's eyebrows lifted in surprise but he said nothing. "How is your back?" Aido asked at last. Yori smiled reassuringly. "It's alright." Yori climbed out of bed but Aido didn't miss the wince she gave. "Are you hungry?" Aido asked. Yori nodded her head. Aido disappeared down the stairs, leaving Yori upstairs wondering to herself. _Why is it that every time he looks at me my heart skips a beat and I smile all the time? I couldn't be falling for him…could I? I don't even know him! _Yori's thoughts were at a constant battle until she decided that a nice warm bath would calm her nerves.

The minute she walked into the bathroom, her eyes nearly bulged out of her head. It was huge! The bathtub could fit at least 3 people in it! Yori walked over towards the bathtub and turned on the water. Yori quickly stripped herself of her clothing and slowly sunk into the warm water. She sighed in contentment and leaned her head back against the edge of the tub.

Yori looked around and spotted some shampoo and body wash. She quickly grabbed the shampoo and began lathering up her scalp, before she craned her hair back into the water. Yori then grabbed the body wash and began to wash her slightly tan skin. When she was finished, Yori stepped out of the tub, wrapped a towel around her body and drained the water out of the bathtub.

The human girl quickly put on a fresh pair of underwear, a PINK Victoria's Secret T-shirt-that she found in the dresser in the bedroom-and a pair of long black Victoria's Secret sweat pants-also found in the dresser. _Thank you Yuuki!_ Yori mentally thanked her best friend for having clothes here. Yori quickly dried her hair with the towel before heading downstairs. The sweet smell of bacon frying and eggs cooking drifted to her nose, making her mouth water.

Yori's eyes soon saw Aido-sempai leaning over the stove, flipping over eggs and frying bacon. "Good morning Aido-sempai!" Yori said in a cheery voice. Aido turned to face her for a minute and gave her a curt nod before going back to cooking the eggs. The kitchen was quite large, the walls were white, but the cabinets and furniture were made of a dark brown wood. An island sat in the center of the kitchen, and the stove that Aido was working at was very spacious and large.

Yori walked over towards the refrigerator and pulled out a carton of orange juice. She then proceeded towards the cabinets, where she pulled out a tall glass. Yori walked back towards the island, sat down on one of the stools, and poured herself a glass of orange juice.

"Aido-sempai," Yori said. "What is it Yori?" He seemed to ask in slight impatience. Yori smiled widely, "You know what?" Aido turned to face her and arched an eyebrow. Yori continued, "I've decided I'm going to get to know you!" "Hmph!" Aido retorted and quickly flipped the eggs and bacon onto two plates before turning off the stove and walking over towards the island. Aido set one plate in front of Yori and the other one across from here-where he sat.

"Aido-sempai?" Yori asked as she began eating her food. "What is it now?" "Do you want to play the 'Getting to Know You' game?" Aido arched his eyebrow, "What is this-'Getting to Know You' game?" Yori smiled and took a bite of her bacon. "I just ask you questions, and I answer them, and in return you ask me questions and I will answer them. In this way we'll both get to know each other better!" "Fine," Aido sighed as if he was bored, and he took another bite of his eggs.

"Aido-sempai what is your favorite color?" Yori asked casually.

"Red," Yori rolled her eyes. _Obviously…_"what is yours?" "White."

"Why a color like white?" Aido asked skeptically. Yori shrugged, "white is clean and pure." Aido nodded his head.

"What is your favorite food?" Yori asked.

"Anything that has to do with meat. You?"

Yori smiled widely, "Probably pizza or something like that. What's your favorite movie?"

"I don't know.." Aido seemed to think for a moment, "probably 'The Hangover'. And yours?"

"Hmm…" Yori thought for a moment before her face suddenly lit up, "I know! 'Titanic'!"

"Why that movie?" Aido asked arching an eyebrow. "Have you seen it?" Yori asked skeptically. "No." Aido said, "But it's obviously about the Titanic." Yori smiled, "I like it because it's a romance story! About these two people who fell in love on the Titanic." Aido nodded his head.

"What's your favorite flower?" Aido asked suddenly. Yori smiled, "Roses, preferably white ones." Aido nodded, and silence fell between the two.

"What's your favorite blood type?" Yori asked suddenly. Aido's eyebrows lifted in surprise, "O+" he said without hesitation. Yori's body immediately froze. _That's my blood type…_"Yori?" Aido asked and she shook her head. "Hai?" "Are you alright?" Yori shook her head again and smiled, "It's nothing! I just didn't expect you to answer that question." Aido nodded and they went on.

"What is your family like?" Yori asked. Aido snorted. "Sorry! Forgive me if I offended you!" Yori said quickly. "You didn't offend me." He explained, "My parents separated when I was very young. I never knew my mother. My father is favored high in vampire society, and my sister is a pain in my ass."

Yori's eyes widened and she frowned, "Sorry, your life sounds difficult." Aido sighed and nodded. "What about your family?" Yori smiled slightly at Aido's question. "My parents own a large business, and I hardly ever see them. I don't have any siblings, so it's a pretty lonely life." Yori smiled sheepishly and looked down. Yori felt something wet slide down her cheek and it took her a few seconds to realize that she was crying.

"Sorry, Aido-sempai," Yori whispered wiping away her tears. "Do not apologize for crying Yori," Aido said looking ahead. Yori smiled but it did not reach her eyes. "A-Aido-sempai?" "Yes Yori?" Aido turned to look at her. _I really don't like the sight of her crying.._Yori sniffed, "M-may I h-hug you?" Aido arched an eyebrow and looked at her with wide eyes. Aido then nodded his head, and he stood up. Yori got up as well and walked over towards him, throwing her arms around him in a tight embrace.

Aido's arms constricted around her and he rested his head on top of hers. Yori began to shake slightly from her sobs, and she only tightened her grip around Aido. "I think this is the most I've cried in over 5 years Aido-sempai." Yori mused as she buried her face into his chest. _His scent is so sweet…like stepping outside to a fresh summer morning._ Yori smiled and she closed her eyes.

"Aido-sempai?" She asked again. "Hmm?" Aido sighed. Yori felt the soft vibration of it in his chest and the sound comforted her."We're good friends aren't we?" Aido thought for a moment. _Are we friends? We certainly are allies, but are we truly good friends? After all we've been through._

"Yes-I suppose we are." Aido answered after a few moments. Yori smiled and nodded, "Good." Aido held onto her, and he found his head craning down, towards her neck. "A-Aido-sempai?" Yori whispered. She could feel his warm breath on her neck. Aido was completely mesmerized by her scent. _Roses…_Aido opened his mouth and was about to bite into her soft flesh..when he stopped himself.

Aido jerked away from her, shaking his head. _This is bad!_ Aido thought to himself,_ This is so very very VERY bad! I don't have any blood tablets! And I doubt Kaname has any here…_"Aido-sempai?" Yori said, bringing Aido out of his thoughts. "Are you alright?" Aido shook his head. "I'm fine." Yori frowned and she looked intently at his face.

"Aido-sempai.." Yori slowly reached out and rested her hand on his cheek, "You're much paler than usual. And you're shaking." Yori dropped her hand, realization hitting her. "You need blood don't you." Aido shook his head, "I said 'I'm fine'." Yori ignored his words and walked over towards the stove, grabbed a knife, and walked back towards Aido.

"What are you doing?" Aido asked harshly. Yori frowned, "What's it look like I'm doing? You need blood, so I'm giving it to you." Yori set the blade of the knife over her hand. "Yori don't!" Aido said, his eyes widening. "Why not?" Yori asked quietly. "I'm offering my blood to you and you won't take it." "I won't drink from you!" Aido argued, his body shaking slightly. Truthfully, he was craving to taste Yori's blood. His body was beginning to grow weak and it was taking all of Aido's willpower not to attack Yori.

"Please Aido-sempai," Yori pleaded, "I can't stand seeing you like this. You're very weak, I can sense it. Please, just take it willingly. Or I'll have no choice but to cut my hand and force you to take it." Yori looked at him pleadingly but Aido only continued to glare at her. "Fine," Yori placed the knife on her palm, but was stopped when a hand grabbed her wrist.

"No." Aido spoke and looked into her eyes. _They're so determined.._"You really want me to do this don't you." Aido said at last. Yori nodded. Aido sighed in frustration and nodded his head. Yori offered him a smile and dropped the knife, it hitting with a loud clatter.

Aido leaned in closer and pulled Yori to his chest. "Are you sure you want to do this Yori?" Aido looked down into her brown eyes. Yori smiled at him again and nodded. Aido leaned in towards her neck, and constricted his arms tightly around Yori's small frame once more.

Yori could feel Aido's warm breath on her neck-just like this morning-and she felt his tongue trace along the artery in her neck. Yori couldn't help but arch her back and crane her neck back. Yori closed her eyes, and all to soon felt Aido's sharp fangs pierce her flesh.

Yori's body shook at first and she let out a sharp gasp, but then Aido removed one of his hands from her waist and gently stroked through her hair. Yori relaxed and let her body sag, letting Aido support her weight. Everything was silent, except for the quiet swallows of Aido.

Surprisingly, the felling of Aido sucking her blood was…pleasant. Yori sighed and rested one of her hands in Aido's golden locks. Yori began to feel lightheaded, and she began to feel overly tired. Aido began to realize this as well, and he quickly pulled his teeth away, licking up the last trails of blood that ran down Yori's neck.

Yori's eyes were closing, and she went completely limp in Aido's arms. "Yori? YORI!" "I'm fine…" Yori breathed out slowly, and softly. "I shouldn't have agreed to this." The look on Aido's face was one of both anger and torment. "Aido-sempai.." Yori looked into his amazingly blue eyes, "please…don't hate yourself for doing this to me. You needed blood…and I thought if you didn't get it soon..you would end up doing something you would regret."

Aido frowned and quickly swung Yori into his arms princess style. "I need to rest Aido-sempai." Yori whispered closing her eyes. Faster than humanly possible, Aido ran up the stairs, into the bedroom, and gently set Yori down on top of the soft bed. "Thank you Aido-sempai." Aido nodded and silence fell between the two. Aido then stood up to leave the room, but was stopped by a hand on his wrist.

"Please don't leave Aido-sempai." Yori's voice was only a whisper. Aido glanced down at her, only to see that her bangs were covering her eyes. Aido looked down at her in surprise, but let out a sigh of defeat. Aido then walked around the other side of the bed, and laid down, putting his hands behind his head and staring at the ceiling.

There was silence between the two before Yori spoke up. "Aido-sempai.." "Don't." He cut her off, causing Yori to jump slightly. A frown crossed the human girl's face and she looked away. "Forgive me Aido-sempai." Yori turned on her side and hid her face in the pillow. But soon the human girl felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Aido-sempai? What are you-" "Shhh!" Aido rebuked softly and rested his head on top of hers, pulling Yori closer to his chest. Yori sighed in contentment and snuggled closer into him. "Thank you Aido-sempai." Yori whispered.

"Drop the honorific." He whispered into her ear. "What?" Yori questioned looking up at him. "You don't have to keep calling me Aido-sempai, just Aido is fine." Yori smiled, "Alright..Aido." Aido smiled slightly and buried his face into Yori's hair, memorizing her beautiful scent of roses.


End file.
